


On the Clock

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> [mads--hatter](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/) and I have a sugardaddy!Sousuke au, and after sending her a quick headcanon she prompted me to write a one shot of it! so... here it is! Warning that Nitori is 17 and Sousuke is in his 40s. *shrugs* Don't like it...then don't read.. or pretend they're different ages, whatever, do what you want.

Sousuke's phone buzzed jolting him out of his concentration.

_From: Aiichirou_

_Just got out of practice! I'll be over soon._

Nitori had been thrilled to hear Sousuke was working from home today and more than eager to invite himself over as soon as he was free from the swim team.  Sousuke stretched, rubbing his bare chest idly.  Another buzz sounded, phone still in his hand.  It was a kissy face emoticon.  Sousuke smiled and put his phone down.  He definitely had the cutest baby.  With a shake of his head, he got back to his work, typing away at his laptop.

Fifteen minutes later his front door opened and a familiar voice announced its presence.

"Practice was rough today!  Sometimes I wonder why Rin thought so highly of me... being captain is exhausting."

He could hear Nitori shuffling about, taking his shoes off and putting his bag away, followed by the jingle of keys landing in the ceramic bowl and approaching footsteps.  Sousuke didn't look up even when he felt the couch dip and a small body press against his side.

"Hi Daddy," a kiss placed on his cheek, "I missed you."

Nitori's hair was damp from the pool and locker room showers and under the flowery scent of shampoo he could still detect a faint hint of chlorine.  Fingers scratched at his chin.

"You didn't shave today!"

Sousuke spared him a glance over the top of his reading glasses and rubbed his stubble against Nitori's cheek, getting a playful protest out of the boy.

"Didn't have to."

Nitori tugged at the waistband of Sousuke's sweatpants.

"And you didn't get dressed!"

"Again, I didn't have to."

Nitori rested his head on Sousuke's shoulder.

"I think it looks sexy.  Like those men in women's magazines."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and flipped through a folder, looking for a specific file.  Nitori watched him, for longer than Sousuke would have given him credit for, and then climbed into his lap, putting himself between Sousuke and his work.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

Sousuke met Nitori's pout with a stern expression.  His boy could be so needy, sometimes.  Well, okay.  All of the time.

"Of course, babe.  But I'm _working_ right now."

Nitori wrapped his arms around his neck and wiggled his hips.

"But Daddy--"

"Ai, I'm almost done.  Just be patient."

Nitori whined.

"But I can't!"

Sousuke tsk'd at him and moved him off his lap.

"Of course you can."

Nitori huffed and scrambled back onto his lap, pawing at his chest.

"But _Daddy_."

How did he end up with such a whiney baby?  Sousuke chuckled and patted Nitori's head, but otherwise kept ignoring him in favor of reading a document from over Nitori's shoulder.  The boy huffed and settled on straddling one of Sousuke's thighs, and leaned forward to rest his head on his shoulder.  Nitori ran his fingers up and down Sousuke's chest in an attempt at being coy, but huffed again when Sousuke gave him no attention.  Fingers traveled to his nipple, brushing over it, then was covered by a hot mouth and soft lips.

"Nitori."

Nitori whined at the use of his last name and bounced on Sousuke's thigh like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.  Sousuke smirked but nothing more.

"All you big CEOs are so boring!  All business and no play!"

Sousuke hummed and adjusted his glasses.  Nitori buried his face in the crook of Sousuke's neck and rocked his hips.

"I just want... Daddy, _please_."

Lashes fluttered against Sousuke's neck and felt Nitori tighten his legs around his thigh, rutting against him, breathing turning into panting as the small bulge in the boy's shorts grew larger.  Without thinking, Sousuke cupped the back of Nitori's neck, running his fingers in the short hair at the nape of his neck.

" _Oh_..."

Sousuke paused, his hand hovering over a pen, and then resumed, picking it up and uncapping it with his teeth.   He began to sign papers as his baby rutted against him, letting out the prettiest noises as he pressed his lips softly on the juncture between Sousuke's neck and shoulder.  With a high whine and the tiniest bit of bared teeth against skin, Nitori came and then melted against him, whimpering and giving small thrusts to ride out the last bit of pleasure.

"Daddy..."

Sousuke smiled at the sight of Nitori completely drowsy with post-orgasm bliss.  His baby might be needy and whiney, but he was the most precious.  Sousuke brushed Nitori's hair back, loving how it was starting to fluff up as it dried, and placed a kiss on his temple.  He maneuvered Nitori into a more comfortable position so the boy could curl up on the couch with his head in his lap.  Soon Nitori's breathing evened out and Sousuke pet him absently, while he finished up his work.  Just a few more emails to send then he could start dinner.  He always loved having something special, like a home cooked meal, to wake Nitori up to.  And then after, he could give his baby all the attention he deserved.


End file.
